power rangers unlimited force
by dragonslayerlaxus
Summary: bueno el titulo puede ser cambiado con el tiempo solo es provisional. una nueva historia ranger. nuevos personajes, y un conquistador que se esconde entre las sombras ¿podran los rangers de esta generacion enfrentar a un enemigo del que no saben nada?. se agradecen los review ya que me ayudan bastante
1. la llegada primera parte

Aclaracion power rangers no es mio. Solo los personajes que apareceran por lo demas todo es del autor original

 **La llegada primera parte**

hace mucho tiempo en un planeta lejano a la tierra existio una raza muy avanzada que estaba llena de tecnologia. Esta a pesar de todo convivía con la naturaleza que les rodeaba incluyendo miles de especies de animales y plantas.

Todo era pacifico pero un enemigo poderoso se acercaba a esa tierra listo para invadir y asecinar a todo el que estuviera ahí. Lamentablemente ese planeta a pesar de la tecnología que tenían no logro sobrevivir.

Pero antes de que el planeta fuera desolado los mas grandes científicos del lugar lograron crear unas cápsulas contenedoras en forma de chip para lograr salvar algunas especies de animales, y también lograron enviar ah varios bebes por diferentes mundos junto a una inteligencia artificial para ayudar a protegerlos. Esperando que algun dia lograran que su especie volviera a revivir de alguna forma.

Lamentablemente hubo un problema y es que a pesar de que había sido una buena idea en un comienzo, la mayoría de ellos no logro sobrevivir en los planetas por las diferencias que tenían cada planeta, algunos eran demasiados fríos otros muy calientes. Otros la gravedad era aplastante y solo llegar a ellos los había hecho aplastar contra el suelo de esa tierra. La falta del oxigeno en algunos había sido problemática, y otros eran tan salvajes que los bebes no podían sobrevivir a ese lugar ni a sus habitantes

Los científicos en el apuro habían lanzado a las bebes en naves espaciales y diferentes coordenadas esperando que algunos lograron sobrevivir en los planetas a los que enviaban.

Uno de ellos para la suerte de la especie logro llegar a un planeta menos avanzado que ellos. Pero era casi el mismo hábitat. Cada nave venia con al menos 13 chips de almacenamiento donde habían guardado las especies animales con un símbolo en algunas

durante el viaje del bebe uno de los errores antes de llegar causo que varios de los chips de almacenamiento fueran enviados por todo el mundo. Pero siendo resguardados 5 que logro alcanzar a rescatar la inteligencia artificial.

Cuando finalmente llego el impacto no fue tan grande pero gracias una gran habilidad causada por la inteligencia artificial. Llegando a una pequeña casa o al menos hasta la puerta de esta. Después de estar 20 minutos en el lugar con la inteligencia artificial en modo de micro robot algo impaciente, finalmente esta todo la puerta y se volvió a esconder con el bebe:

-quien estará tocando a las 2 de la mañana- dice un hombre de unos 30 abriendo la puerta. Este tenia el pelo negro y unos ojos color avellana, media 1,70

15 años después

han pasado 15 años desde ese momento ahora el joven tenia 16 y el hombre había decidido después de tardar un tiempo de pensar gracias a que su hermana lo había convencido lo tomo como su hijo a pesar de no tener esposa ni novia teniendo que criarlo casi solo. Pero quien tenia como hermana había prometido que ayudaría en lo que pudiera siempre. Ellos jamas se enteraron de la existencia de la inteligencia artificial llamada deca. Pero habían notado que el chico tenia un don excepcional desde chico para la tecnología y todo lo que tenia que ver con la memoria.

En una nave en medio del espacio lejano a la tierra:

una criatura con una armadura negra en su cuerpo la cual tenia 4 pinchos en la espalda de la armadura, sus 3 ojos eran de un color negro vacío, este era bastante musculoso en cada mano llevaba una espada. Este estaba arrodillado frente a un monitor que mostraba una sombra la cual no se veía mucho

-ya hemos puesto el planeta centiel bajo nuestro control hay pocos sobrevivientes pero servirán de esclavos- dice el caballero- ¿cual es mi siguiente objetivo?

-muy bien hecho nightmare pronto mandare indicaciones del siguiente planeta al que iras solo ten paciencia. "ELLOS" están vigilando todos los planetas tratan de encontrar a quien ah estado causando toda esta destrucción y caos. Nadie puede relacionarme contigo o lo que estamos haciendo- dice la sombra

-eso es imposible amo brax nadie nos descubrirá- dice nightmare- espero pronto ordenes nuevas- después de eso el monitor se apago. Nightmare ni bien termino la conexión se dirigió a una de las sillas mientras los pinchos que tenia la espalda entraba en su cuerpo, este dejaba de tener tres ojos y tenia 2 de color crema, y las espadas se desvanecían de sus manos, la armadura pasaba a ser una ropa del color de la armadura y los músculos habían desaparecido dejando a alguien que parecía estar muy huesudo- ahora habrá que esperar, iré a jugar a la ruleta de esclavos- dice mientras se movía con la silla hacia una parte de la nave

de vuelta en la tierra dentro de la escuela

el profesor estaba pasando lista cuando de repente tocan la puerta. Este se dirige a la puerta y ve al protagonista, Un chico rubio de metro 50 con ojos celestes el pelo le llegaba hasta el comienzo del cuello tenia algunos tonos de negro en el pelo pero muy ligeros su ropa era una remera de color rojo manga corta y unos jean azules, el maestro después de verlo unos segundos sonrío:

-tu debes ser el chico nuevo- dice con una sonrisa la cual se le borra y se pone serio en 2 segundos- estuviste una semana ausente y encima llegas tarde hoy- dice mirándolo- debes tener cuidado con esos ausentes no me gustan los retrasos- dice con el ceño fruncido

-lo lamento- dice el chico tragando algo de saliva

-ahora pasa al frente- dice el maestro mientras lo guía hasta el centro de la clase haciendo que todo el mundo prestara atención al chico- ahora preséntate dale- dice con un tono algo cortante

-me llamo adrián- dice adrián antes de que pudiera decir algo mas

-bien siéntate allí- dice señalando y casi empujando un poco a adrián mientras señala una de las sillas al lado, de una chica pelirroja de ojos color café esta llevaba una blusa color crema y una falda su pelo le llegaba hasta los hombros. El maestro siguió con la clase

-debes disculpar al profesor, no le gusta su trabajo y se la agarra siempre con los alumnos- dice la chica aun sin mirarlo

-¿y no pueden despedirlo?- susurra en voz baja para que solo ella lo oiga

-nadie a podido probar nada en contra de el- dice para luego enfocar la vista en el chico- soy Ana por cierto mucho gusto- dice dándole la mano

-adrián- dice con una sonrisa. Después de un rato de mucha tortura por así decirlo. Finalmente la primera clase acabo

-quieres que te de un pequeño tour por la escuela?- pregunta Ana mientras se levanta

-sino es mucha molestia- dice sonriendo le para luego levantarse y comenzar a caminar a la salida.

Después de haberle mostrado gran parte de la escuela a mitad del camino alguien se pone frente a ellos, un chico de pelo rojo bastante parecido a Ana solo que con los ojos de un color verde y el hecho de que tenia el pelo corto

-que andas haciendo hermanita? ¿quien es el?- dice mirándolo con curiosidad con los brazos cruzados

-hermanita? Te supero por 20 minutos en todo caso tu eres el hermanito- dice riendo y luego mira a adrián-. Adrián el es bae mi hermano. Bae el es adrián acaba de llegar a la escuela le daba un pequeño...

no termino de decir la frase cuando se escucho un golpe y varias cosas cayendo al suelo. Adrián frunció el ceño y se acerco a ver que pasaba siendo seguido por Ana y bae que mas bien seguía a su hermana, cuando llegaron vieron a un chico bastante musculoso de pelo rubio y ojos negros y una chaqueta con el numero 9 en la parte derecha delantera y un 9 atrás junto al símbolo de un león. Cambien había otro chico en el suelo el cual tenia el pelo verde, sus ojos eran de color amarillento llevaba unos anteojos:

-te dije que quería para hoy la tarea de química ¿que quieres que repruebe?- dice molesto apunto de levantarlo de la remera cuando alguien se interpuso tirando sus manos aun lado

-deja en paz a adam flash. el no te ah hecho nada- dice una chica la cual tenia el pelo negro, con una franja violeta en el pelo sus ojos eran de color rojo:

-¿acaso tu me harás la tarea?- dice flash sonriendo acercándose a la chica. Adrián molesto estaba a punto de avanzar cuando la mano de Ana lo detiene:

-es mejor que no te metas. Flash es el hijo del director, es intocable prácticamente- dice Ana negando con la cabeza.

-déjame adivinar a él tampoco es posible echarlo- dice adrián molesto

-los maestros suelen hacer la vista gorda lamentablemente las cosas son así aquí- dice Ana negando con la cabeza

-¿quien es la chica que llego en su defensa?- pregunta mirando a los hermanos

-ella es ámbar ella es bastante lista y una de las mejores amigas de adam- dijo bae. Adrián estaba tomando nota mientras gruñia no podia dejar que las cosas fueran asi.

Después de la escuela

adrián finalmente llego a casa sin decir una palabra subiendo rápidamente a su habitación y cerrando con fuerza:

-mal día?- pregunto deca acercándose en forma esférica

-es solo que hay cosas horribles en la escuela que me gustaría cambiar- dice adrián acostándose en la cama

-acabas de llegar tal vez no te estés adaptando bien- dice deca tratando de animarlo

-puede que tengas razón- dice adrián mientras cierra los ojos unos momentos

-igualmente tienes cosas mayores que pensar como entrenar o elegir a personas en caso de que los que invadieron nuestro mundo algún día lleguen a la tierra- dice deca. A los 7 años en una conversación entre ellos. Habia logrado enterarse de la verdad de su planeta originario y lo que había pasado con el. Aunque quería vengar a su familia no sabia como. A los 10 empezó a trabajar en un proyecto. Que pudiera incluir los chips de almacenamiento que había logrado rescatar deca.

Lamentablemente el único chip de almacenamiento que reaccionaba a el, era el de fuego que contenía a una especie de drogan los demás, parecían estar dormidos:

-ojala pudiera saber que hacer con ustedes- dice adrián mirando los demás chips. Habia creado para todos un reloj que ocultaba una armadura roja, que se pegaba al cuerpo y que tenia gran resistencia, y que permitía obtener el poder elemental del chip de almacenamiento. Pero los demás no querían reaccionar y por lo tanto no podía activar los relojes (morphos)

al otro dia:

Adrián se había levantado tarde de nuevo así que ni bien termino de cambiarse salio corriendo hacia la escuela. Pero mientras mas se acercaba veía con horror como unas criaturas totalmente negras con un solo ojo y espadas por mano habían invadido el lugar.

Esta historia continuara

off: bueno espero que no haya sido muy monotono el primer capitulo este seria una introduccion. Se reciben de buena maneras las opiniones para mejorar o tambien de que les parece


	2. la llegada segunda parte

**La llegada segunda parte**

cuando adrian se dio cuenta que la escuela estaba llena de varias de las criaturas principalmente en el patio

-deca que son esas cosas?- pregunto a traves de su morpho apuntando hacia el lugar donde estabn. esperando que hubiera una respuesta concreta.

-mi analisis conmpleto dice que son crons criaturas hechas de una escama inferno- dice deca atraves del morpho

-por que estaran en la tierra- penso mientras miraba el morpho que tenia muy parecido a un reloj de color rojo, sin dudarlo un segundo abrio el reloj y poniendo tanto el indice como el pulgar en el morpho finalmente, empezo a cambiar, su cuerpo ahora en vez de la ropa tenia un traje ranger de color rojo con un dragon de emblema en el pecho el cual recorria, desde el pecho y pasando por la espalda, tenia una especie de visor negro semicircular el cual le rodeaba los ojos. En un momento entendio su brazo derecho mientras decia- dragon sword- una especie de rugido bastante llamativo para todo lo que estuviera cercase oyo y una espada decendio del cielo la cual tenia un mango en forma de boca de dragon que terminaba en un filo de color rojo

despues de haber invocado la espada vio como las criaturas se acercaban rapidamente hacia el lanzandose hacia el la mismo tiempo. Adrian bloquea todos los ataques por unos segundos y lanzo las espadas que tenian por brazos al aire y dando un giro, logro cortar varios al mismo tiempo, pero no era suficiente algunas espadas se clavaron al mismo tiempo causando una herida bastante grande:

-demonios- dice mientras mira a sus enemigos entonces con toda la energia posible tratando de aguantar la herida, toco la espada por unos segundos elevando hasta la punta y despues golpeando el suelo con ella.- inferno charge- del suelo se creo un circulo de fuego que golpeo a todos los enemigos al mismo tiempo quemandolos por completo.

Despues de unos minutos y con algo de fuerza decidio volver a casa a tratar las heridas:

-deca necesito que hagas un enlace con el satelite a13, quiero saber que querian esas criaturas en la escuela- dice mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas

-no deberiamos de hablar de otra cosa primero?- dijo deca- tienes que encontrar un equipo sino fuera por que parte del daño lo recibe el traje estarias muerto ahora

-no fue para tanto- dice adrian desviando la mirada

-enserio debes encontrar personas que puedan ayudarte- dice deca

-los zords tienen su propia personalidad y lo sabes deben rastrear ellos mismos deben hacer un enlace que puedan aceptar al otro- responde

-podriamos usar el satelite para enviarlos y que los encuentren- discute

-y podrian replegarse por el mundo- dice adrian ya fastidiado- quiero que encuentres la razon por la que estaban alli es una orden- dice golpeando una mesa con la suficiente fuerza para partirla en 2

-entendido señor ahora mismo me encargo- dijo deca, mientras mostraba una señal de cargando

-muchas gracias deca- dijo adsrian dirigiendose afuera de la habitacion

ya en la noche cuando todo el mundo dormia deca comenzo a cargar otra cosa mientras se oia un "enviando morphos cargando sistema satelite a13"

cuando estaba terminado de cargar los morphos habian desaparecido y reaparecido en los hogares de 4 personas diferentes

al otro dia:

adrian habia aparecido finalmente en la escuela, mirando con atencion sin prestas mucha atencion a nada a pesar de que era el centro de atencion de todos. Despues de sentarse en su luigar miro algo incomodo a su compañera de mesa:

-por que todos me miraron tengo algo en la cara?- pregunto con una ceja alzada

-el chico nuevo desaparece el dia que atacan esas criaturas la gente piensa que es muy raro que siquiera sigues vivo eso te hace uno de ellos o alguien muy suertudo- dijo ana

-pues creo que alguien muy suertudo supongo. Tendre que aguantar un tiempo esto ¿verdad?- dice adrian mientras volvia su atencion a la clase aun no aparecia el profesor

-si no te queda otra..- dice pero antes de poder continuar hablando un temblor ocurrio dentro de la escuela. mientras una linea negra pasaba a traves del salon dividiendolo. Cosa que hizo temblar de miedo a casi todos los de la clase

-muy bien quiero que aparezca el ranger que a atacado a mis crons- dice gritando nightmare. Adrian rapidamente se acerco a la ventana para ver a la criatura a los ojos

-genial el aqui- piensa bufando

-tienen 10 segundos para rogar que aparezca o este lugar sera destruido desde cada simiento- dice nightmare, cuando empezo a contar mire a los demas que estaban ahi unos segundos nadie parecia decir nada pero era mas que claro que ellos no querian ser enterrados vivos.

Adrian despues de unos segundos abrio su reloj mirando al caballero por unos segundos y luego diciendo a esta:

-deca necesito que inicies el protocolo k ultra- dice antes de saltar por la ventana haciendo morphosis desde el aire y terminando en el suelo con gracia- bien me querias aquí me tienes- dice adrian mientras lo miraba

-oh perfecto asi que tu eres el que los destruyo dejame devolverte el favor- cerro su mano en un puño y lo puso en el corazon sacando una espada negra de este

adrian al ver esto la espada dragon la cual aparecio desde los aires como la primera vez. De un segundo a otro adrian se lanzo contra su enemigo, en un choque de espadas y a pesar de que fue un perfecto bloqueo de parte de ambos, un corte se hizo en el cuerpo de adrian a pesar de todo

-que rayos- dice al ver que el ataque habia sido utilizado en su propia contra

adrian volvio atacar pero el nuevo bloqueo de su enemigo agrando el corte que ya habia tenido desde antes:

-esa espada...- dice con asombro mientras retrocede un poco

-que esta... darkness se dice que quien la posea puede atravesar como fantasma cualquier cosa hasta dar con la carne y causar un corte invisible pero perfecto- dice mientras acerca su espada a la cara propia y lame sangre que habia en ella- tu sangre es deliciosa dejame seguir probando un poco mas- dice mientras se acerca a dar un nuevo golpe cuando un disparo lo hace retroceder- ¿que rayos?

-espero no haberme perdido de la fiesta- dice la voz de una chica en el traje de la power ranger azul muy similar al de adrian pero con la diferencia de que habia un tiburon cubriendo la mitad del traje y en la zona del corazon mostraba la cara del tiburon con la boca abierta. En la mano llevaba una pistola muy parecida a un tiburon:

-hay 2?- dice mientras mira a sus oponentes. La tierra empezo a temblar y golpeo directamente al pecho. Que sino fuera por la armadura que tenia le hubiera atravesado el cuerpo

-3- dice una persona apareciendo de fuera de la escuela, su traje era del color verde y su animal era un leon

-4- dice al mismo tiempo mientras aparecian un tornado rodeaba al enemigo, pero a pesar de ser viento cortante tambien recorria electricidad a travez de este. Los 2 trajes eran uno de color rosa y en vez de un arma, tenia alas que salian de su espaldas de los cuales enviaba ese tornado hacia el su animal era el halcon. Y el ranger amarillo su arma era un latigo y su animal era un tigre

-maldicion pagaran por esto- dice mientras tocaba su espada hasta llegar al filo y cortaba el tornado electrico habia surgido como si nada- crons aparezcan unas escamas salieron de su cuerpo y cayeron al suelo de los cuales surgieron muchos crons- acaben con ellos-. Dice antes de desaparecer. una nueva pelea comenzo.

El ranger amarllo con su latigo agarro uno de ellos y los demas, antes de empezar a golpearlos una y otra vez con el latigo desde la distancia

la ranger rosa por su lado, usando sus alas lanzo plumas desde el aire las cuales caian en los crons y cuando tocaban ellos explotaban las plumas

la ranger azul hizo aparecer una especie de tiburon hecho puramente de agua, el cual comio varios crons y le aviso al amarillo para que los electrificara en el agua

el ranger verde usaba el martillo que al contacto con un cron desprendia tierra del martillo el cual atravesaba al cron

y el ranger rojo pues el ranger rojo a pesar de que no quedaban oponentes termino cayendo al suelo inconsciente por los cortes

cuando empezo a abrir los ojos aun tenia la vista medio borrosa:

-sabes deca creo que tuve un sueño extraño estaba peleando contra nightmare y de repente aparecian...- no termina la frase cuando mira a 4 de sus compañeros en la escuela en el lugar observandolo:

-creeme eso no fue un sueño- dice ana aun con el traje ranger puesto

ana: ranger azul: una chica pelirroja la cual el pelo le llega hasta el final del cuello de ojos color café estatura 1,70. elemento: agua zord: tiburon arma: una pistola en forma de tiburon la cual dispara laser en forma de diente tiburon

-deberias en vez de estar soñando agradecer que te salvamos no estarias aquí sino solo hubieramos peleado con esa cosa sino que tambien te hubieramos traido aqui- dijo ambar

ambar: ranger rosa pelo negro, con una franja violeta su pelo es corto a penas al cuello llega en el pelo sus ojos eran de color rojo, estatura: 1,60 elemento: aire zord: halcon arma: unas alas las cuales ademas de volar le permiten lanzar plumas de ella las cuales explotan al contacto con el enemigo, mientras menos plumas tenga menor sera el tiempo volando, ademas de un limite de tiempo de uso del vuelo

-y como se supone que supieron o obtu...- dice para despeus mirar con los ojos entre cerrados al pequeño i.a. (inteligencia artificial) que habia venido con el

-pues si ademas de enviarnos esto y que aceptaramos la informacion aparecio en nuestra mente es una tecnologia sorprendente- dice adam

adam: ranger verde tiene el pelo verde, sus ojos eran de color amarillento a pesar de que al principio lleva anteojos mientras tenga el morpho su vista esta mejorada Estatura: 1,63 elemento: tierra animal: leon arma: un martillo que puede causar pequeños terremortos pero tambien le permite control sobre la tierra en pequeñas cantidades

-hay mucho que tienes que expĺicarnos ¿por que esa cosa- dice bae señalando a deca- nos dio estos...?

-morphos- dice adrian aclarandoselo

-si morfos, ¿que son las cosas que nos atacaron a todos en la escuela? ¿quien o que eres?- termina de decir bae

bae: ranger: amarillo. un chico de pelo rojo bastante parecido a Ana solo que con los ojos de un color verde animal: tigre elemento: electricidad arma: un latigo que produce electricidad a lo que toca, tambien puede extenderse tanto como el usuario quiera.

-tendran que desmorfisarse primero para que les cuento un poco del tema- dice- aunque no se mucho tampoco- aclara

fin del capitulo 2

proximo capitulo: la razon

power rangers no es mio es de sus dueños los personajes si son mios


	3. la razon

**genesis: muchas gracias por ser mi primer review y segundo review, algo que puedo asegurar es que habra romance no se en que momento ni en que capitulo pero ya habia pensado masomenos en las parejas que podrian formarse  
**

 **En cada capitulo pondre de nuevo las descripciones de los personajes incluyendo a adrian. Para que quede en la memoria como son ellos**

 **Rangers:**

 **ranger rojo: adrian:** Un chico rubio de metro 72 (le cambie la estatura lo se sorry) con ojos celestes el pelo le llegaba hasta el comienzo del cuello tenia algunos tonos de negro en el pelo pero muy ligeros. Edad: 16

 **Ranger azul: ana:** una chica pelirroja la cual el pelo le llega hasta el final del cuello de ojos color café estatura 1,70. edad: 15 pronto a tener 16

 **ranger rosa: ambar:** pelo negro, con una franja violeta su pelo es corto a penas al cuello llega en el pelo sus ojos eran de color rojo, estatura: 1,60 edad: 16

 **ranger verde: adam:** tiene el pelo verde, sus ojos eran de color amarillento a pesar de que al principio lleva anteojos mientras tenga el morpho su vista esta mejorada Estatura: 1,63 edad: 16

 **ranger amarillo: bae:** hermano casi gemelo de ana un chico de pelo rojo bastante parecido a Ana solo que con los ojos de un color verde 1,72 edad: 15 pronto a tener 16

 **La razon**

en una cueva lejana y desconocida para casi todo el mundo se encontraba nightmarearrodillado frente a una especie de pantalla donde se veia la sombra de brax:

-me has fallado dijiste que podias conseguirlo si esa criatura despierta sera mas dificil tenerla de nuestro lado- dice mientras sus ojos se vuelven verdes y entonces nightmare comienza a retorcerse del dolor-

-perdone señor los crons dijeron la informacion mal dijeron que habia uno solo, y use a darknesss para pelear cualquier espadachin tiene una desventaja ante agggh- dice sufriendo mientras su mano desaparecia poco a poco

-enserio quieres hecharle la culpa a unos cerebros prehistoricos como los crons deberias hacer bien tu trabajo o...- dice mientras sus ojos se vuelven rojos y el cuerpo de nightmare comeinza a subir de temperatura y unas pequeñas llamas comienzan a crecer dentro de el

-no le fallare señor se lo prometo una ultima oportunidad- dice nightmare. Los ojos de brax se vuelven blancos y toda señal de lo que habia pasado hasta ahora desaparecia

-mas te vale ese zord lo quiero, quiero que lo utilices y despues destruyas a nuestros enemigos, o encontrare a alguien que lo haga por ti- dice brax mientras se sentaba antes de que la pantalla se apagara

-maldicion esos rangers lo pagaran caro- dice molesto se acerca un cron pensando un poco y luego tocandolo en la cara, es entonces cuando este comienza a cambiar rapidamente- tengo un trabajo para ti ritcher

 **De vuelta en la casa de adrian:**

adrian les conto la historia (del primer capitulo) de como habia llegado:

-asi que entonces eres un alien ¿de donde neptuno?- dice bae incredulo

-la verdad no estoy seguro pero no es tan cerca de aqui- dice mientras trata de pensar las cordenadas- deca no tienes un mapa estelar ¿o si?

-negativo teniamos la programacion de que una vez encontrado un lugar borrar toda la data de donde fuimos el camino esta borrado de mi sistema- dice deca

-y a pesar de todo esas cosas te siguieron- dice adam- ¿por que tienes el rostro de un humano ¿tambien es tecnologia?, ¿te saldran tentaculos si vuelves a tu forma?

-no creo que me hayan seguido, el que causo esto en mi planeta es un invasor que se deshace de la vida y luego vende el planeta- dice- puede que sea pura coincidencia pero siempre estuve esta apariencia, sin tentaculos ni nada

-pues fue divertido pero yo paso- dice bae dejando el morfo sobre la mesa- ustedes deberian hacer lo msimo- dice mientras acerca la mano a la muñeca de ana para quitarle el morfo. Pero esta la detiene

-yo seguire peleando, no voy a dejar que unos invasores intenten conquistarnos o destruirnos- dice ana segura

-no es una opcion hermanita no voy a dejar que te pongas en riesgo- dice bae mirandola retadoramente

-pues es mi decision no la tuya- dice ana soltandose con fuerza- si tienes miedo no es mi culpa

-estoy con ana- dice ambar leventandose antes de que adam diga algo una alarma suena en los morphos y en deca

-alguien esta atacando la escuela- dice deca, mientras muestra una imagen olografica de lo que pasa alli, ahi se veia una criatura musculosa c el cual llevaba 2 guantes muy grandes en cada guantes llevaba unos rectangulos que iban del 1 al 10 y mientras mas se acercaba a la mano mas grande era el rectangulo solo tenia en cada mano uno encendido

-por que estan atacando a la escuela si es aburrida pero ya es la tercera vez no debe ser coincidencia- dice bae mientras ve como este generaba pequeños terremotos

-no lo es- dice adrian acercandose a la imagen olografica- debemos detenrlo antes de que salga- dice adrian. Saliendo del lugar mientras hacia morphosis afuera, tanto ana adam y ambar lo siguieron rapidamente hacia afuera quedando solo bae en el lugar

-estamos lejos todavia no llegaremos a tiempo- dice ana

-no te preocupes ahora me ocupo- adrian presiona un codigo en el reloj mencionandoles el de ellos, una moto aparecio en el lugar dejando llamas por donde iba- cada uno tiene una

-pero nosotros no sabemos conducir- dice adam

-tranquilos solo suban a las motos y pongan las manos en cada lado sobre el manillar- dice mientras adrian pone las manos en esos lugares- piensen en la ubicación las motos haran el resto

el monstruo acerco sus manos al suelo mientras miraba por el lugar atentamente por unos segundos antes de que empezara con un nuevo pequeño terremoto, alguien le dio una patada lanzandolo a la distancia:

-lamento arruinar tu fiesta pero no dejaremos que hagas nada- dice adrian cuando habia llegado, las motos tenian una gran velocidad, y cuando estaban tan cerca habia saltado de ella

-jeje no estas arruinando nada al contrario- dice ritcher meintras pone las manos en el suelo y luego causaba terremotos, que hacian que las mtoos dse desequilibraran y los demas que recien llegaban terminaran cayendo de estas

-¿que es loq eu buscan ustedes aquí por que tanta fijacion en esta parte?- dice adrian, mientras invocaba su espada al iguial que los demas sus armas.

-eso mi querido enemigo pronto lo sabras mientras tanto- dice ritcher antes de lanzar auna escama al suelo de la cual surgieron varios crons que creaban una especie de muro entre ritcher y los rangers- mantenganlos ocupados todo lo que puedan yo seguire buscando

-no lo creo- dice ambar mientras usando las alas comienza a sobrepasar al muro de crons yendo hacia ritcher dispuesta a golpearlo. Pero cuando estaba tan cerca algo la golpeo por la espalda

-por tierra aire o mar jamas deberias de darle la espalda a un cron por que te aseguro que te llevaras una gran sorpresa- dice con una sonrisa rictcher. Con algo de dificultad se levanto elevandose en el aire de nuevo pero ahora no sabia a donde mirar para atacarestaba en el medio del lugar y eso era problemático

adrian comenzo a atacar a los crons para hacer espacio e ir a ayudar a ambar pero eran muchos

-ambar escucha debes hacer el movimiento especial- dice adrian mientras sigue combatiendo con los crons los cuales le hacian que costara moverse de tantos que eran, los demas rangers estaban igual exceptuando ambar

-mi que?- pregunta Ambar

-cubre con tus alas y gira mientras tus manos las tocan creara un movimiento especial- dice mientras sigue ahciendo un poco de espacio. Ambar haciendo lo que dice comienza a girar varias veces soltando miles de plumas a la vez las cuales crean una explosion en cadena, varias estaban por terminar en ritcher pero usando sus guantes creo unterremoto con el que se cubrio, cada terremoto tenia mas potencia y eso que estaba en el nivel 3 de la escala

-si sigue asi va a destruir la escuela- dice ana

-tranquilos mientras no haya nadie podremos encargarnos de reconstruirla, se puede reoconstruir cualquier mientras que no sea la vida humana misma- dice adrian

-pupues la escuela termino hace horas- dice adam suspirando mas tranquilo

-bueno eso sin duda quita un peso ahora hay que encargarnos de el- dice al ver que quedaban pocos crons, Adrian se acerca rapidamente atravesando varios con su espada al mismo tiempo tratando de acercarse a su enemigo el cual cuando estaba tan cerca detuvo la espada de Adrian con los guantes que tenia como manos.

-sueltalo y dame esa preciosa espada que tienes- dice ritcher

-eso ni en tus sueños pasara- dice Adrian

-claro que pasara solo necesito- dice mientras alza un pie y de este sale un resorte que lo golpea en el estomago, haciendo que este escupa sangre pero aun asi no suelte la espada sino que la mantenga mas firme- vamos sueltalo- dice mientras esta a punto de dar otra patada, pero un pedazo de tierra le atraviesa la pierna a ritcher

-por que mejor no lo sueltas tu somos 4 contra uno 1 rindete- dice adam

-jajajajajajaja 4 contra uno y dime que paso con el amarillo se rindio tan pronto ¿le daba miedo venir?- dice antes de golpear el aire y crear una pequeña rotura en el aire que envia una onda de sonido que golpea a los 4- veamos con quien acabare primero- dice al verlos todos en el suelo despues del golpe ese- seras tu- dice mirando a ana quien trataba de levantarse ya la carga estaba en 5, asi que usando sus pies como resorte termino en el aire y se dirigio cuesta abajo hacia ana poniendo ambos guantes hacia adelante asi con el minimo contacto golpearla como si fuera tierra. Pero cuando estaba tan cerca algo le detuvo los pies y termina siendo lanzado contra la escuela con fuerza, destrozando parte de ella

-no toques a mi hermana- dice bae con el traje ranger bastante enojado mientras los demas lo miraban con sorpresa

-crei que no ibas a hacer esto de ser ranger mas- dice adrian mientras termina de levantarse

-alguien tiene que cuidar a mi hermanita- dice bae mirando a ana y aunque a traves del casco no se le veia ella estaba completamente segura de que tenia una sonrisa burlona detras del casco ranger

-ya me harte- dice ritcher saliendo de la escuela y tocando el terreno- voy a encargarme de ustedes ranger de una vez por todas- dice antes de dar un salto y separando sorpresivamente sus manos y guantes de su cuerpo lanzandolos hacia la tierra para crear un nuevo terremoto

-no tan rapido- dice bae y en un momentro uso el latigo electrico y como si fuera un lazo atrapo una de las manos la cual lanza contra la otra colisionando entre si y electrificandolas hasta romper los guantes

-bien chicos cabemos con el ya no tiene forma de causar el terremoto hagamos un ataque d4 4 especiales- dice adrian

-¿4?- pregunta ambar

-el tuyo tardara un poco mas en que puedas usarlo- dice- no podemos esperar a que cargue- dice, adrian con una minima explicacion de como funcionan los movimientos especiales de sus armas, los demas se preparan incluyendo bae

en un momento adrian comenzo a cargar fuego en la espada la cual se proyecto como un dragon, hacia ritcher seguido de una especie de boca electrica, de ana salia un tiburon de agua y por ultimo de adam, su martillo se habia lanzado con el quintuple de su tamaño ahorrando masa de tierra chocando los 4 contra ritcher el cual exploto

-oh vaya eso fue intenso- dice adrian respirando cansado, al ver que el enemigo habia caido

en otro lado

-maldicion no puede quedar asi- dice nightmare mientras lanzaba parte de su aliento el cual se iba hacia el aire moviendose atraves de este

volviendo con los rangers

el aliento poco a poco termino cayendo en forma de gas verde envolviendo donde antes estaba ritcher haciendo que empiece a tomar forma pero esta vez ritcher era mucho mas grande

-hola rangers les tengo un regalo tamaño jumbo- dice ritcher mientras comenzaba a caminar tratando de pisar a los rangers

-siganme- dice adrian mientras abria el reloj morpho nuevamente- dragon zord- dice antes de que un dragon saliera de los cielos descendiendo y tragandose a adrian, los demas hicieron lo mismo invocando al tigre al tiburon al halcon y al leon al campo quedando en una especie de maquina. Ritcher comenzoa girar mientras daba patadas intentando alejar a los zords. Y golpeando cada vez que podia usando los resortes de sus pies

-eso jamas funcionara soy muy fuerte- dice ritcher

-algun plan nos supera en tamaño- dice bae

-tengo uno presionen el boton rojo de sus zords es hora del megazord- dice mientras presiona el boton al igual que los demas, de repente los zords comeinzan a unirse, y el zord dragon a desarmarse antes de unirse, quedando como cabeza el zord dragon, en el pecho el zord tiburon, en los brazos el zord leon quedando como partido a la mitad, y mitad, el zord tigre pasaba lo mismo para los pies, mientras que el zord halcon se unia como un escudo formado por las alas del zord, los cuales terminaban en unos pinchos formados por las garras del mismo zord, el cuerpo del zord dragon aparecio en forma de una espada de color rojo carmesi

-vaya esto es sorprendente- dice bae mirando el lugar los tableros que permitian mover al zord

-acabemos con esto de una vez por todas- dice adrian pero de repente un golpe hace retroceder al zord

-ya veo que lo que dicen es verdad mientras mas grande eres mas dura es la caida- dice ritcher. Antes de que comenzara una nueva bataolla, lo cual esta vez ritcher la tenia mas complicada al ser que no tenia los guantes que le permitia hacer sismos, la pelea chocaban varias veces entre patadas las cuales el zord se cubria con el escudo causandole daño a ritcher y aprovechaba esos momentos para darle un golpe con la espada

-acabemos con esto pronto ya me canse de este espectaculo- dice adrian mientras movia el tablero para que el zord elevara la espada- dragon zord fire sword activate- dice adrian antes de que la espada se encendiera y entonces empezara el contraataque de parte de los rangers clavandole varias veces la espada hasta que termina de destruirlo- se acabo el juego- dice suspirando mas tranquilo

ya devuelta en la casa de adrian:

-que bueno que al final decidiste unirte- dice adrian sentandose en el sillon, su padre trabaja hasta tarde asi que no importaba

-no me uni tan solo ayudare a mi hermana nada mas- dice bae

-hace rato mencionaste que creias saber por que estaban ahi- dice adam

-si momentos antes de que fueramos deca detecto una señal hay un zord debajo de la tierra aunque ritcher en vez de sacarlo a la superficie lo espanto mas que nada- dice adrian- aun tenemos mucho por hacer y no creo que sea la ultima vez que nos encontremos enemigos asi, estan dispuestos a seguir peleando- dice poniendo su brazo al medio, los demas se unieron a esto quedando solo bae que seguia de brazos cruzados. Hasta que pone su mano en el centro tambien

-solo hasta que mi hermanita deje de jugar a ser la heroina- dice bae poneindo su mano al frente

fin del cap:

aun no se como se llamara el siguiente

 **atencion por favor a partir del siguiente capitulo cambiare el nombre de unlimited force a power rangers invasion**


	4. instintos primarios

**Genesis:** es curioso si pero o todos los rangers inician por las mismas razones

 **ranger rojo: adrian:** Un chico rubio de metro 72 (le cambie la estatura lo se sorry) con ojos celestes el pelo le llegaba hasta el comienzo del cuello tenia algunos tonos de negro en el pelo pero muy ligeros. Edad: 16

 **Ranger azul: ana:** una chica pelirroja la cual el pelo le llega hasta el final del cuello de ojos color café estatura 1,70. edad: 15 pronto a tener 16

 **ranger rosa: ambar:** pelo negro, con una franja violeta su pelo es corto a penas al cuello llega en el pelo sus ojos eran de color rojo, estatura: 1,60 edad: 16

 **ranger verde: adam:** tiene el pelo verde, sus ojos eran de color amarillento a pesar de que al principio lleva anteojos mientras tenga el morpho su vista esta mejorada Estatura: 1,63 edad: 16

 **ranger amarillo: bae:** hermano casi gemelo de ana un chico de pelo rojo bastante parecido a Ana solo que con los ojos de un color verde 1,72 edad: 15 pronto a tener 16

 **instintos primarios**

adrian estaba combatiendo con una miniesfera la cual lanzaba pequeños laseres, que despues de cada lanzamiento iba mas rapido, adirna no estaba transformado:

-sigo diciendo que es una mala idea lo que estas haciendo- dice deca

-es mejor acostumbrarme a peleas normales en casos de emergencia- dice, cuando de repente siente un laser atravesarle el hombro, en ese momento sus ojos se volvieron de color amarillo y su piel se torno un poco escamosa despues de recibir el golpe, pero cerro los ojos calmandose la piel escamosa desaparecio y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, cuando ya estaba calmado, dio un salto dando una patada a la esfera la cual fue lanzada lejos:

-tienes suerte de que pueda curar tus heridas no siempre estar para salvarte- dice deca

-lo se, igual hay que apurarse tengo que ir al colegio- dice adrian, no podia viajar en las motos que viajaban a altas velocidades llamarian mucho la atencion asi que fue corriendo

por otro lado en la escuela

adam estaba camianndo hacia su primera clase cuando alguien lo detuvo en el camino:

-a donde crees que vas?- dice flash- creo que alguien aun no me ah dado la tarea de hoy- dice haciendo señas a adam para que le diera la tarea casi amenazantemente

-no me molestes flash no estoy de humor para tus tonterias- dice adam

-parar mis tonterias?- dice riendose mientras un sequito se reia con el- creo que tu no entiendes mi lugar y el tuyo en la escuela, asi que si me vuelves a llamar

-tonto?. Te molesta que te diga asi, estoy cansado de ti y que siempre me estes molestando- dice adam, mientras la gente comenzaba a reunirse en el lugar interesados en la pelea, incluyendo a sus compañeros ranger sin contar a adrian, que aun no llegaba- prefieres neandertal?

-muy bien ya me cansaste- dice flash mientras le da un golpe en la boca haciendolo sangrar- deberias entender que no puedes ganarme- dice riendose. Lo cual no duro mucho cuando vio la cara enojada de adam- que pasa niñato? Me vas a dar la tarea o...- no termino la frase por el primer golpe que le da adam en la zona del estomago, seguido de uno en el pecho y por ultimo en la cara, los cuales eran bastantes fuertes:

-te lo dije flash me canse de tus abusos-dice adam mientras los demas de la escuela lo aplaudian. Adam comenzo a seguir su camino como si nada a su clase

-que rayos fue eso?- pregunto ambar algo sorprendido

-que fue que?- pregunta adam

-acabas de golpear a flash y dejarlo inconsciente tu nunca lo habias logrado- dice ana

-necesitaba liberarme un poco ese golpe finalmente fue la gota que derramo el vaso- dice adam mientras entra dentro de la clase

-eso fue extraño- dice ana mientras los demas asienten

adrian recien estaba entrando en la escuela cuando vio a los demas rangers reunidos:

-pasa algo?- dice adrian mirando a los demasiados

-adam acaba de golpear a flash- dice bae

-lo ataco?- pregunta con una ceja alzada

-mas bien se defendio, estaba sufriendo buso fisico y termino por devolverle lo que el merecia- dice ambar

-hay algun detalle que hayan visto cuando se defendio?- pregunta adrian, todos negaron mientras adrian pensaba tal vez despues debiera hablar con el.

 **Guarida de nightmare**

-rayos sino me apuro brax me matara debe de haber algo que pueda hacer- dice nightmare caminando de un lado a otro mientras mira los crons que habia a su alrededor, formados estilo militar. De pronto la pantalla donde se podria ver a brax se prendio, pero no mostraba nada mas que lluvia:

-veo que estas en un predicamento- dice la voz un poco suave y niñesca

-quien eres tu como entrraste en esta conexión?- dice nightmare algo sorprendido al no ver a brax

-solo te dire que soy tu angel de la guarda puedo ayudarte- dice la voz- te enviare un pequeño regalo si lo usas bien podras ganarle a los rangers sin importar el lugar- ante esto nightmare miro con una ceja- usalo bien son dificiles de conseguir

 **de nuevo en la escuela**

-ese niñato me las va a pagar caro no voy a dejar que se salga con la suya-. Dice flash caminando hacia la direccion, cuando vio a adrian parado frente a la puerta, posicionando una pierna tocando la pared. Mientras estaba de brazos cruzados- apartate perdedor

-no te voy a dejar que digas nada- dice adrian

-¿y quien me lo va a impedir?- dice flash-creo

-tu padre no vendra hasta dentro de 2 minutos- dice mirando el reloj- es todo el tiempo que necesito- dice mientras comienza a acercarse lentamente a el. Poniendo su mano en la cabeza

-¿que es lo que haces?- dice antes de quedar completamente mudo

-proteger a mis compañeros- dice mientras una luz blanca cruza por su mano frente a flash. Despues de unos minutos comenzo a caminar hacia la siguiente clase y mientras iba empezo a mandar un mensaje a adam para que lo viera despues de la escuela en la azotea.

Las clases continuaron normalmente y ya habia sonado la campana de la ultima clase. Adam algo estupefacto de que no hubiera visto a flash ni noticias del director, se dirigio a la azotea, y cuando llego vio a adrian parado tranquilamente sin mover un musculo

-¿para que me pediste que viniera?- dice adam

-necesito comprobar una cosa- dice mientras se mueve y se lanza a atacar a adam dando el primer golpe en la cara de el, haciendolo alejarse bastante

-que rayos te pasa?- dice adam en el suelo levantandose

-¿a mi?- dice adrian sonriendo mientras le da la mano para ayudarlo a levantar. Y cuando adam la toma tira de él hacia adrian y lo tira de nuevo al suelo

-enserio ya basta de hacer eso somos compañeros recuerdas- dice adam

-es verdad pero quiero saber algo- dice adrian mientras se lanza a dar el siguiente golpe, los ojos de adam se vuelven verdes con las pupilas como si fueran una linea negra, termino atajando el puño con una mano, siguiendo un codazo en las costillas, cuando adrian por el dolor agacha un poco la cabeza siente un rodillazo venir de parte de adam

-te eh dicho que ya basta- dice adam, muy enojado con una voz tenebrosa

-asi que era eso debi imaginarlo- dice adrian, mientras se limpia la sangre de la nariz y labio

-¿que fue lo que paso?- dice adam mientras sus ojos volvian a la normalidad

-algunos zords suelen mostrar un lado un poco mas salvaje cuando notan que su compañero esta en peligro- dice adrian

-¿no podias decirmelo sin golpearme?- dice adam con una ceja alzada

-tenia que comprobarlo no estaba segura si realmente te habias cansado de flash o el zord estaba generando algo de influencia en ti- dice adrian

-pues vaya problematicos son ellos- dice adam

-lo se pero te terminaras acostumbrando, y el a ti el zord leon solo quiero protegerte tendre que entrenar...- adrian no pudo terminar la frase cuando se escucho una alerta

-chicos un monstruo acaba de aparecer en el centro de la ciudad justo frente a los otros rangers- dice deca

-vamos para alla terminaremos esto mas adelante esos instintos pueden ser utiles pero un arma de doble filo- dice adrian mientras invoca a su moto la cual aparece frente a el

adam se le quedo mriando meintras invocaba la propia yendo a donde habia dicho deca que estaban pero al parecer cuando llegaban estaban los rangers solos

-oh vamos se acabo tan pronto lo derrotaron- dice adrian acercandose a ellos los cuales no parecian moverse- hola ¿hay alguien en casa?- de repente los ojos de adam se volvieron amarillos y dio un salto mientras a adrian le picaba una especie de astilla

-oh vaya no esperaba que alguien me esquivara- dice un monstruo apareciendo desde un arbol la criatura era un monstruo especie estaba lleno de escamas negras su cara era parecida a la de un dragon, tenia un ojo cerrado el cual no abria el otro era de color blanco. En sus brazos parecia tener 2 pistolas unidas a sus brazos solo la parte donde disparaba- es una lastima que tus amigos no pueda decir lo mismo- dijo mirando a los 4 inmoviles

-que les hiciste?- pregunta adam mirando a los demas unos segundos

-por que no les muestran mis queridos amigos- dice el monstruo 3 de los rangers se dieron vuelta inmediatamente en su cuerpo parecia repleto de ramas negras por todo el traje- oye a ti tambien... tu espina sigue ahi ¿por que? Deberia fundirse contigo- dice shot

-para ser alguien que esta lleno de escamas negras no entiende lo que hacen las escamas- dice arracandose las espinas de donde le habian dado

-bueno con 3 es suficiene. Acaben con ello entreguenme todos los zords- dice mientras el ojo se volvia rojo de él al igual que las ramas en el cuerpo de ellos. En ese momento los rangers se pusieron en posicion de batalla y empezarona a atacar a los otros 2. shot se iba a unir cuando un pequeño llama su atencion. Una voz se oye en la cabeza de shot dejalos

-aparecio el zord topo encuentralo- dice nightmare en la cabeza de shot

-como ordene- dice mientras comienza a irse dejando peleando a los rangerslos cuales peleaban bastante disparmente, ana y bae se enfrentaban a adrian mientras adam peleaba contra ambar los ataques de tierra no lograban llegar a ambar mientras ana anulaba los ataques de la espada de fuego de adrian. Bae era el que atacaba cuando ellos eran anulados

-¿tienes algun plan? ¿algo para traerlos a la realidad?- dice adam mientras seguian defendiendose ambos de los ataques

-necesitaremos saber de que estan hechas estas- dice mientras mostraba las espinas o que las hace- dice adrian

-tendremos que salir de aquí primero- dice adam mientras seguian combatiendo. Adrian miro hacia el cielo aunque no se notaba

-deca necesito que nos transportes a los 5 a la base- dice adrian. A pesar de lo que dijo solo adam y adrian aparecieron en el lugar dejando a los rangers a medio ataque

-deca te dije que a los 5 necesitamos conteerlos- dice adrian

-lo lamento lo intente pero las ramas estan causando interferencia con el sistema no me permite transportarlos- dice deca

-eso es un problema tenemos que traerlos y hacer una cura con todos aqui- dice adrian molesto

-no podemos usar esas escamas que mencionaste- dice adam

-no, las escamas son mas duras que el acero lo que permite que no me toquen, y aunque pudiera usarlas como cura no puedo quitarlas literal estan pegadas- dice adrian

-debe haber una forma- dice adam meintras adrian ponia a analizar las espinas. Adam seguia pensandolo unos segundos

-el instinto mio fue lo que me salvo y si a ellos los hacemos activarlo no pasaria lo mismo- dice adam. Adrian se detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y sonrio

-no es mala idea necesitariamos una carga de adrenalina lo suficientemente fuerte para liberarlos- dice adrian- una que supere a la de las espinas que los controlan- dice. Entonces se oye un ruido arriba

-eso no puede ser bueno- dicen al mismo tiempo- deca necesito que hagas un compuesto que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para despertar sus instintos y sacar lo que tengan esas espinas de su cuerpo- dice adrina empezando a subir las escaleras al igual que adam. Cuando llegaron a la entrada vieron que los demas rangers estaban frente a la puerta listos para atacar.

Por lo que adam lanzo su martillo rompiendo la ventana terminando golpeando a bae el cual salio volando junto al martillo:

-yo me encargo de bae y ana puedes encargarte de- no termino de decir lo cuando adrian ya se habia lanzado contra ambar. Ambar empezaba a lanzar plumas explosivas de sus alas las cuales adrian explotaba antes de que llegaran a destino

ambar lanzando un gruñido se acerco a gran velocidad empezqando a lanzar plumas sin parar hacia adrian sin dejarle oportunidad de atacar

adam por su lado se dirigiio rapdiamente hacia donde estaba el martillo el cual bae habia intentado levantar inutilmente a lo que adam con una sonrisa dijo:

-lo lamento pero tu no eres digno de levantar el martillo de thor- dice adam burlonamente mientras se dirigia a darle una patada voladora a bae. Pero un golpe le dio por detras haciendo que cayera al suelo y mirara hacia ana

-oh vaya 2 contra uno genial- dicem iemeintrqas mira a ambos empezando a combatir tratqando de desviar los golpes que se acercaban en un momento, el latigo de bae se dirigio hacia adam, que parecia estar de pie sin moverse concentrado en pelear con ana. Sus ojos cambiaron de color repentinamente y dando un salto no solo esquivo el ataque de bae, sino que el latigo accidentalmente termino agarrando a ana, y electrocutandola

-deberias tener mas cuidado con lo que haces- dice sonriendo adam mientras aprovechando el momento tomabe le martillo de nuevo

-que fue lo que me paso- dice ana mientras las ramas comenzaban a descender por su cuerpo aun permanecia en el suelo, ya que la electricidad estaba haciendole aun daño por tener elemento agua

-vaya parece que un buen golpe de electricidad sacudio el efecto de las espinas- dice mientras tomaba su marrtillo y comenzaba a mandar golpes de tierra hacia bae el cual retrocedia cada vez mas para esquivarlo, en un momento bae uso el latigo contra el martillo intentando electrocutarlo pero aprovchando eso, adam lanzo el mismo martillo donde ambar y adrian estaban peleando dandole por la espalda a ambar electrocutandola a ella

-van 2 solo quedas tu- dice adam sonriendo,. Ahora solo quedaba una pelea entre ambos mano a mano, empezandose a lanzar golpes los cuales eran bloqueados por cada cual hasta que a bae cayo al suelo dejando a la vista a adrian que lo habia golpeado por detras con el mango de su espada

-ahora si transportanos a todos- dice adrian tomando a bae en brazos. Para luego ser transportados- metelos en las capsulas deca para que se recuperen y puedas usar el antidoto en bae y los demas

-aun esta ese monstruo libre aun tenemos que detenerlo- dice adam mientras mira a sus compañeros

-no estan en condiciones aun tienen que recuperarse- dice adrian

-ademas...- dice deca

 **en la guarida de nightmare:**

-estoy cansado de ti dame una razon para no eliminarte- dice brax desde la pnatalla

-es muy simple señor- dice nightmare caminando tranquilamente- tenemos esto- dice mientras muestra un chip que mostraba al zord topo, pero este tenia un aura negra

-muy interesante- dice brax riendose- sigue consiguiendolos y consigue el de los rangers

-entendido amo- dice nightmare arrodillado al igual que shot a su lado

 **continuara**

 **bueno espero les haya gustado el cuarto capitulo perdon por la tardanza no me decidia por que capitulo hacer tenia y tengo muchas ideas**


End file.
